brainpopfandomcom-20200223-history
Capitalization/Transcript
Transcript Text reads: The Mysteries of Life with Tim & Moby. Tim and Moby are participating in a game show that resembles the TV game show Family Feud. Tim assumes the role of the game show's host. He wears a light gold suit with a periwinkle tie and a red rose tucked in the left of his jacket. Moby assumes the role of the participant. Applause can be heard as they appear. The team on the left consists of Moby and his friends. His friends are three robots named Crusher, Bruiser, and Little Jimmy, and a computer named Clang-Bot. The team on the right consists of the Cycloid family, who are five identical robots. TIM: Hey there, and welcome to ROBOT FEUD! Thank you, thank you! Our contestants today are . . . Moby and friends . . . and the Cycloid family! So without further ado, let's play the FEEEEEEEEEEUUUUUUD! A board appears behind Tim with six movable panels. Each panel is labeled one through six. The screen zooms in on the board. TIM: We've asked 100 English teachers an important question and put their top six answers on the board. Tim stands between Moby and the leader of the Cycloid family, who is named Cycloid X-23, at a podium. Both robots have a buzzer in front of them. TIM: According to the rules of grammar, when should you use capitalization? Cycloid X-23 presses his buzzer first. CYCLOID X-23: Bleep? Bleep? Bleep? TIM: Can I see . . . at the beginning of a sentence? A close-up of the board reappears. The panel labeled number two flips over and reveals the answer "Beginning of a sentence/phrase" as a bell dings, indicating that the Cycloid answered correctly. The Cycloid family cheers. Applause can be heard. TIM: That's right, Cycloid X-23! You should capitalize the first letter of every sentence you write. But the number one answer is still up there. Moby? MOBY: Beep? TIM: Do We Have . . . Proper Nouns? A close-up of the board reappears. The panel labeled number one flips over and reveals the answer "Proper nouns" as a bell dings. Moby's team cheers. Applause can be heard. TIM: For those of you at home who don’t know, a proper noun is a word that refers to a specific and unique person, place, or object. "Rita", "San Francisco" and "Chevrolet" are all proper nouns and should always be capitalized. Three pictures appear at the top of the screen. The first is a picture of a woman with dark hair, which appears when Tim says "Rita". The second is a picture of a city, which appears when Tim says "San Francisco". The third is a picture of a car, which appears when Tim says "Chevrolet". TIM: On the other hand, words like "girl", "city" and "car" are common nouns. They’re spelled with lowercase letters. A set of drawings appear at the bottom of the screen. The first is a drawing of a girl, which appears when Tim says "girl". The second is a drawing of a city, which appears when Tim says "city". The third is a drawing of a car, which appears when Tim says "car". TIM: Now, Moby, do you want to play, or do you want to pass? MOBY: Beep! Beep! Beep! TIM: They're going to play, ladies and gentlemen!!!! Four answers left, Moby's team. Applause can be heard. Tim leaves the podium and walks over to the left side of the stage, where Moby's team is standing. TIM: Crusher, it's your turn. According to 100 English teachers, when should you use capital letters? CRUSHER: Beep? Beep? Beep? TIM: Do I see . . . pronouns?! A close-up of the board reappears. The board flashes a red X to indicate a wrong answer as a buzzer sounds. TIM: Oh, Crusher, I'm sorry. The only pronoun that gets capitalized is the word "I". When you’re writing pronouns like "he" "she", "they", "you" and "them"—and even the word "me"—you use lowercase letters. The words "I", "he" "she", "they", "you", "them" and me" appear on the screen as Tim says them. TIM: Bruiser, it's up to you! When should you use capital letters? BRUISER: Beep? Beep? Beep? TIM: Okay, do we have . . . book titles? A close-up of the board reappears. The panel labeled number six flips over and reveals the answer "Titles of works" as a bell dings. Moby's team cheers. Applause can be heard. TIM: You've got it, Bruiser! The key words in the title of a book, movie, TV show, play, song, or anything like that should always be capitalized. The cover of a book titled Gone with the Wind appears on the screen, followed by a poster for a movie titled March of the Penguins. The cover of a CD titled "Let It Be" also appears. TIM: You'll notice that articles, like the word "the" and prepositions, like "on" or "with" aren’t usually capitalized in titles, unless they come first. The cover of another book titled Of Mice and Men appears. TIM: Three answers are still up on the board. Little Jimmy, it’s your turn! LITTLE JIMMY: Beep? Beep? TIM: Do we have . . . days, months, and holidays? A close-up of the board reappears. The panel labeled number four flips over and reveals "Days, months, and holidays" as a bell dings. Moby’s team cheers. Applause can be heard. TIM: Good one, Little Jimmy! Days of the week and months of the year should always be capitalized. The names of holidays should always be capitalized, too. Five sentences appear on the screen. The following is a list of the sentences. • There's no school this Friday! • I'm going on vacation next April. • Tuesday, February 21. • Do you have plans for New Year's Eve? • Let's go out on Valentine's Day! The game show reappears. TIM: Clang-bot, two answers left. CLANG-BOT: Beep? Beep? Beep? TIM: Can I see... nationalities, languages, and religions? A close-up of the board reappears. The panel labeled number three flips over and reveals "Nationalities, languages, and religions" as a bell dings. Moby's team cheers. Applause can be heard. TIM: You've got it, Clang-bot! Languages like Japanese, nationalities like Australian, and words that identify religions, like Catholic, all get capitalized. Symbols appear on the screen next to their related words. "Japanese" appears next to Japanese writing, "Australian" appears next to a wide-brimmed hat, and "Catholic" appears next to a cross. TIM: Moby, it all comes down to you. Your team can win 10,000 energon cubes, a lifetime supply of Rice a Robot, and the sort-of-exciting home version of Robot Feud if you only give the right answer. Three pictures flash across the screen. A box with yellow cubes on it labeled "10000" appears when Tim says "10,000 energon cubes". A box with a bowl of bolts and rice on it labeled "Rice a Robot" appears when Tim says "a lifetime supply of Rice a Robot". A rectangular box labeled "Robot Feud" appears when Tim says "home version of Robot Feud". TIM: If not, the Cycloids have a chance to steal the game! The Cycloids cheer. TIM: All right, capital letters. We're looking for reasons you would use capital letters. MOBY: Beep? Beep? TIM: Oh! Do we have . . . people's titles? A close-up of the board reappears. The panel labeled number five flips over and reveals "Titles of people" as a bell dings. Moby's team cheers. Applause can be heard. TIM: Yes, we do! A person’s title is always capitalized. Images of four people appear on the screen, each labeled with their title: a man named "Mr. Brenner", a woman named "Dr. Patel", a woman named "Aunt Susan", and a man named "Reverend MacLean". TIM: Congratulations, Moby and friends! If you were playing along at home, don't forget that these were only our top six answers. A close-up of the board reappears, showing all six correct answers. Applause can be heard. TIM: There are a bunch of other capitalization rules, which you can find in any grammar book. Applause continues. TIM: So, thanks for tuning in, and see you next week on another exciting edition of Robot Feud! This is Tim, reminding you to get your pets spayed and/or neutered. Buh-bye! The video changes to show production credits scrolling up the screen. Category:BrainPOP Transcripts Category:BrainPOP English Transcripts